Apologize (song)
Apologize is the debut single written by OneRepublic frontman Ryan Tedder for OneRepublic's debut album Dreaming Out Loud. It was released as the lead single of that album on April 30, 2006. A remix version was included on the Timbaland album, Shock Value and on the deluxe version of Dreaming Out Loud. The song was the biggest radio airplay hit in the history of the Mainstream Top 40 chart in North America, with 10,394 plays in one week, until its record was broken by Leona Lewis's "Bleeding Love", which was also co-written by Tedder.Billboard Record The song was a major hit internationally, reaching number one in 16 countries, including Australia, Austria, Canada, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Sweden, Turkey, and the Netherlands, as well as staying at number one for eight consecutive weeks on the Billboard Pop 100 chart. The song peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100, staying in the top-10 for 25 weeks, and spent 13 weeks at number one in Canada.Chart Watch Extra: Top 20 songs in digital history "Apologize" earned the band a Grammy Award nomination for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals and was ranked number 50 on the list of the Billboard Hot 100's All-Time Top Songs list from the chart's first 50 years. It spent 25 consecutive weeks in the top 10, the longest stay there for any song since "Smooth" by Santana, which spent 30 weeks in 1999.Billboard Hot 100 Chart 50th Anniversary It was also ranked number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 Songs of the Decade.Hot 100 Decade Songs It was OneRepublic's biggest hit single in the United States until "Counting Stars" was released in 2013. Music video The original music video for the song, which was not officially released, features sepia-toned, grainy footage of Tedder playing the piano and singing. Instead the widely distributed music video is to the remix made by Timbaland, featuring the band alongside him. Timbaland version |length = 03:04 |Writer =Ryan Tedder |Label = Interscope |producer = Greg Wells, Ryan Tedder, Timbaland |remix=Timbaland |next=Hearing Voices (Target Edition) Sleep (iTunes Extended) |previous=Come Home (standard version) Something's Not Right Here (deluxe version) }} Timbaland remixed the song for his second studio album, Shock Value. This version, also produced by Greg Wells, included an extra line of percussion, new backing vocals, and added sound samples, in addition to sound mixing and various other minor changes. The guitar solo after the second verse was omitted, completing its transformation to a more R&B style to fit with Shock Value. When the remix debuted, on the back of the strong Timbaland name, radio outlets announced the artist for the song as "Timbaland" or "Timbaland with OneRepublic". As the song gained popularity it was changed to "Timbaland Presents OneRepublic" Music video An official video associated with the remix was filmed on September 19, 2007 and released in early October.OneRepublic-ALBUM OUT NOW!!!! Myspace The video premiered on VH1's Top 20 Countdown on October 27, 2007. The video was directed by Robert Hales and was shot in a recording studio showing OneRepublic performing the song. The video also includes scenes from a New Year's Eve countdown party, starring actor Brian A. Pollack.Timbaland Presents OneRepublic - Apologize (CD) at Discogs In a third version of the video, also directed by Robert Hales and associated with the remix, Timbaland is shown remixing the song himself. A European version of the video features clips of the film Keinohrhasen, starring Til Schweiger. A Japanese version of the video was also made available for a short time. It features the same footage as the original but has more scenes from different angles of the camera. It also features footage of people falling and floating in the air in slow motion. A fan made video by Aaron Platt is also popular. It has more than 100 million views as of March 2016. Chart performance "Apologize" was OneRepublic's breakout hit and first number-one hit. In the United States, "Apologize" peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100 for four non-consecutive weeks, first blocked from the top spot for two weeks by Chris Brown's "Kiss Kiss" and then for two weeks by Alicia Keys' "No One". It spent 11 weeks at number three and 25 weeks inside the top 10 and peaked at number three for 10 weeks on the Hot 100 Airplay. It also topped the Billboard Pop 100 and became the third single from Shock Value to have topped the chart. It also became the album's first number-one single on the Billboard Adult Top 40. It is also the second consecutive single from Shock Value to reach number one on the US Mainstream Top 40 radio. It became only the tenth song to sell over 5 million by May 2011 in the US.Yahoo Article As of February 2014, it had sold 5,819,000 copies.Sales Report In the UK, "Apologize" climbed to number 32 on the strength of digital downloads alone, and peaked at number three. The song spent 28 consecutive weeks in the top 40 and 13 weeks in the top 10. The song ended 2007 as the year's sixteenth biggest selling single in Britain.BBC Top 40 Singles of the Year 2007 In Australia, the single debuted at number 10 on the ARIA Singles Chart, and peaked at number one. It stayed at the top for eight consecutive weeks, and was certified 4x Platinum by ARIA.Top 50 Singles Chart - Australian Record Industry AssociationARIA Charts - End Of Year Charts - Top 100 Singles 2007Timbaland presents OneRepublic - Apologize Australia Charts The song reached number one on both the Canadian Hot 100 and New Zealand RIANZ Chart. It is the most downloaded single of all time in Australia and New Zealand. On Billboard's official European Hot 100 Singles chart, the song debuted at number 16, making it the highest debut chart position of any new act in the history of the chart. It later entered the top 10. The song went gold in Russia with 100,000 copies sold.Russia charting In Germany, the song was downloaded 437,000 times, making it the third best-selling download single of all time behind Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" and Lena Meyer-Landrut's "Satellite".German rankings Lyrics Credits Credits adapted from the liner notes of Dreaming Out Loud Table References Category:Songs Category:Dreaming Out Loud Category:Singles